


Home Not-Alone

by EBDaydreamer



Series: AU August [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Even tho it's august, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: It looks like Rose is spending Christmas alone this year, unless she can find another lonely soul downstairs... or get an offer from across the hall





	Home Not-Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For AU August. @doctorroseprompts: “You don’t have anywhere to go for the holiday so you’re coming with me ”

“Hey, Tyler,” her neighbour greeted.

“Hey, Noble,” she returned from her place on the floor. They had greeted each other that way for over a year now, as John had knocked on her door asking if she was C.Oswald or R.Tyler.

“Roooose,” he cooed, kneeling down to meet her eyes, “might I ask why you’re on the floor in the middle of the hallway?”

Rose sighed, “Clara left early for Christmas with her girlfriend and I left my keys in the flat.”

“Would you like my spare?”

“No, I’d rather freeze out here until January.”

But she was already on her feet heading into his flat.

This building was often rented out to students from the nearby University, meaning you didn’t have to walk very far to find another twenty-something with either more beer or more coffee. John had swiftly become her source for the latter whenever she and Clara were out ever since she started over a year ago. Rose didn’t know what she’d do without him when he and his roommate Jack Harkness left at the end of the year.

That, and he was bloody gorgeous.

John had finally shuffled through his spare keys and handed the right one to her, following her back across the hall into her flat.

“So, you’re roommate's left. What're your plans for Christmas?”

Rose shrugged, “My Mum is away with her new boyfriend - lucky thing - so I was supposed to spend Christmas with Clara. I might see if Bill Potts downstairs is staying. I don’t think her girlfriend is back in the country yet…”

“Rose,” John cut in, “you’re not spending Christmas in this tiny flat by yourself. You can come with me.”

“What?” Rose shook her head. “No, I can’t-”

“Sure you can!”

“Impose on you like tha-”

“You remember my cousin Donna?”

“I’m sure you’d rather just have family-”

“She adores you, would love to have you!”

“And I don’t want to cause a fuss-”

“And Aunt Sylvia always cooks enough for twenty-”

“I really don’t want to be rude-”

“And Gramps and Donna have been wanting an opportunity to set us up for ages…”

“So thanks but I have to- Wait, what?”

John did that adorable thing where he tugged on his ear and blushed, “Yeaaah. Well, I might talk about you a lot whenever I go home, so Gramps really wants to meet you, and Donna says I stare at you a lot with a look on my face-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. John, are you asking me to Christmas so your family can set us up?”

“Er, well, the main reason is that I don't want you to be alone, and I’d really like to spend more time with you, and erm… I’m too much of a coward to ask you out myself so...yes?”

Rose stared at him for a moment, and the poor thing looked so nervous she thought he’d burst. What the hell could she say to that? Except…

“Do you really think Christmas with your family is a good idea for a first date? A little too much pressure, don’t you think?”

Finally, he perked up, and he was grinning again. “Yes! Absolutely! You are so right, Rose Tyler! So, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes, you plum.”

“And if I’m not too terrible a first date, would you accompany me to Chiswick for Christmas with my wacky cousin, my crazy aunt and my dear, old grandfather?”

Rose beamed. “Yes, you plum.”


End file.
